Night Out: While Everyone's Asleep
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: BaltFran. Balthier makes his move on Fran, knowing that everyone is in dream land. Everyone is sleeping... Right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Hello! If ever someone would say that this is too OOC, well, I'm sorry but I am well-aware that this is fan _fiction_.

This is dedicated to my friend Sofia, to whom I also dedicated my first Final Fantasy fic.

Hope some will enjoy this.

* * *

Though I live the extravagant ever adventurous life of a sky pirate, I am not at shame to admit that there have been loads of regret in my past. I have lost more money than I have ever earned, sold hard-sought treasure to the wrong people, broke a few ribs and fingers, had a bad haircut and of course –how could I forget, got beaten by a punk inside Dalmasca's national treasury that eventually lead to string of unfortunate yet exciting events. I've played tough throughout these events though and assuredly never lost the respect for 'coolness' these people had of me. Yes, my life isn't perfect at all. I'm not always cool. Though I may appear to be. Seriously. There's just too many flaws only I can see. But however I put it, there is one thing that I could never regret in this lifetime. This thing, you see, will not equal to all the treasure and luxury Ivalice could ever offer this bachelor. Now I stare at this precious from the ground I sat on, wondering in this entire universe why couldn't I put the proper thoughts into place…

The others were asleep and I was supposed to be, too, but there was something very amusing, watching her secretly like this. This woman, is very dedicated indeed, watching wide awake in the night, keeping everyone guarded of whatever danger should occur. I've persuaded her one too many times that she could follow the other women's example of not guarding the camp sight at night and be just the weak damsel in distress for once. But like I knew she would, she declined and told me she shares equal responsibility in the group. Was he underestimating her capabilities to stay awake during this time of night? she asked. I just chuckled and had to settle down on the dirt. This really was a different woman from all the others I've ever met, been with and slept with.

So I decided to stay awake and guard her as she watched over us. Not that I doubted her skills, of course –I knew this lovely one was beyond the ordinary of her race. It was simply the pleasure of laying eyes on her frame, that luscious beauty that couldn't seem to be framed up by the dark strips of leather she wore.

Now why, you may ask, am I pondering in circles?

Well, it is just that it is so hard to get _whatever_ together. I do not know exactly what to do. I know that from the very beginning that I have met her I have seen something terribly unique about her and as we ventured longer with each other, how could she not soften this sky pirate's heart? It is difficult, I tell you, to admire someone who acknowledges you as their superior. Though Fran is never outspoken of what she feels, she has told me in one particular moment in our lives that she thought highly of me. Was I father, brother, friend or simply just an ally? Or worst –her boss? It is terrible, I tell you! I have never been put under such circumstance. However, I prove myself highly amused of this irony. I know myself too well to have withstood for so long this secret agony –I live for the twist. Somehow, there was an unannounced yet expected challenge of wits and guts happening at the back of mind, inside my heart. The challenge was very straightforward and clear: _Win the Viera._

But _how_? What if she turned racist against me? Well, in my case, I'm not very concerned about my fellow humes have to say. I've lost all biases ever since I became a sky pirate. Though it hadn't been exactly a decision of will, I was one who never really cared about appearances and gossip. What is important to me, like I told you, was the thrill and loot I got from everything around me.

For a moment I tore my eyes from her snow white hair and gazed at the dark night sky. I was careful though, not to make a sound or to open my eyes too wide. I kept my eyelashes brushing against each other to make sure I was still costumed asleep.

I have to give mental gratitude to who ever was responsible for this silence. It was a beautiful night, as if nothing wrong would, could ever happen. Its also very much like I wasn't stuck in this complicated rut that Vaan and the crew pulled me in through. Peace was everywhere tonight. I feel comfortable, like I would when the Straal was on autopilot and Fran would ready the mats for us to lay comfortably in.

Sigh.

We slept on different mats though and we were two meters apart.

Ah, what am I thinking! But as I pasted my eyes on her again, how could I not? Fran was womankind at its best. If there were really gods and goddesses that lurked in this world in the past, I am most sure that Fran, my lovely viera had been one. Her character exudes the brilliance of grace, power and yes, sweet, loving sensuality. How many times have I been tempted to reach out to touch and feel that firm, round copper skin that got occasionally brushed by the ends of her ponytail? Or how many times have I drowned in the abyss of her crimson gaze? Or to trace smoothness and warmth between her breasts?

Holy mother of moogling machines, I am so glad that she has her face turned from me –else she would be witness to such ungentlemanly posture. I could turn away to hide the firmness forming in my own body but it was too exhilarating to be in this painful yet pleasurable state, only a couple of breaths away from my desired…! I found myself clenching my jaw, my hands in fists and my breathing slowly becoming ragged. My heart was starting to pound –this is bad, I am getting too aroused, I'm afraid. Slightly disappointed with myself, I placed my arm right above my eyes to put the reigns on my manly selfish thoughts and wants. _Try to breathe,_ I thought to myself as I felt the heat dissipating slowly.

If you're a female reading this, you should be very flattered to know all these things about me. You should love me, I tell you, because else you would find me rather revolting. Or have you already found this as something that has aroused you as well, I must say you are forgiven… and so should you accept my apology that I could not return the admiration that you have for me.

If ever you are a male, I must say that you know as well as I do that the hardness between my legs would not go away for sometime. Not for as long as I can get a whiff of her scent or just the simple knowledge that she's a couple of feet away from me. Considering that I am still plagued by the images of her firm curves that seem to appeal as something very soft and touchable indeed, you probably pity me. Please, I do need at least a little bit of sympathy. Do not force me, however, to make a move on her and demand her participation! Mind you, this viera means something to me. Though hume culture is different from the cultures of the Wood, I am most aware of the saying that all women are the same in the dark. In fact, they still are in the morning. Besides, I do not have any intention to make love to her and suddenly ignore her the following day like nothing happened.

Fran, I want to take care of, want to –

"What is bothering you…?"

I jerked in surprise to find her staring at me. She was sitting in front of me! My eyes made a quick look towards my trousers and was thankful that her own shadow made it hard to conceive. I wanted to tell her 'nothing' but all I stuttered was an absurd, "Huh…?" Goodness, she could read me too well.

"My apologies," she spoke, tilting her head to the side to check on the field for a moment to make sure there was no danger behind. "But I am most certain that you are not at ease."

"How did –I mean, how do you know that?" I asked. Now I'm surprised at myself for being too awake for her -wasn't I supposed to be sleeping? Did she hear the distinct tone of interest in my voice when I asked her…?

Fran blinked at me and turned her face away. "Your heart is beating in rapid succession."

"I…I'm quite alright," I lied, trying to see her face clearly in the faint glow of the bonfire. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Her beautiful head just nodded and she went back to her lonely post.

I sighed as I watched her leave but was mighty thankful that she did not comment on whatever erection she might have seen. But Fran would be too proper to say anything about it. I sighed again, hoping she would concern herself with my uncomfortable hardship, this feeling of unrequited affection and ah… this insufferable call of the flesh.

As much as I wanted to sleep all my worries away tonight, I found myself sitting up, getting on my feet and sitting beside her. I tried hard to keep my stare from her and it is such a hard thing to do. Since when have we really been left alone? Ever since this whole thing started, I never got the chance to be really be _with_ her.

"I wonder what is troubling you," she spoke, not looking at me. "This is one of the few times that you are very… restless."

I chuckled and stole a quick glance at her face. As I watched her now, her face seemed to glow as it was framed by her snowy hair and I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat. Looking away quickly, I felt the thickness on my throat. The stiffness suddenly came back just at the sight of her. "Call me flustered, my dearest." Had I just called her 'my dearest?' A smile formed my lips as noticed her left ear twitch. Though Fran is twice my age, I must say that she really could be, still a girl deep inside. I took a deep breath, hoping to calm my drumming heart. Would it hurt to try this night? To try to tell her something that would hint an obvious feeling? I'm a sky pirate -I might as well take a risk, eh? Cheer me up, would you? Oh well, here goes. "You could also address me 'smitten', 'bewitched' and 'in love'."

"You are fantasizing for the Princess, are you not?" she asked, her gaze never meeting mine and wait a minute -did she just say 'Princess'? Before I could even open my mouth, she beat me to it. "She would not deny you. She, too, I have noticed, takes her time by staring at you in the same manner you bequeath her with."

I was staring at her now with pure, senseless shock. Was Fran saying that she did not actually know that when he was staring towards the Princess' direction, he was actually staring at the taller figure behind? This was a mess. "Fran… I…" Clenching my fists, I jumped and took the opportunity before I made a blunder of things further. I grabbed her shoulders roughly, making sure she stared deep into my eyes.

The viera was frightened, much stunned with my actions. I held her firmly, grasped to feel the smoothness and contours of her shoulders. Kissing her was a breath away, but I held back. "Do you not see these eyes, Fran? Are you that ignorant of my affections? Am I, too, part of the Wood, one of the many things which you have made yourself callused to?" When she parted her lips to speak, I sealed our lips against each other. At first, she did not respond, but when she felt that I was seriously drowning in the intensity of being able to get this close to her, those lips began to move as well. This excited me, more so when I felt her long, skilful hands and fingers snaking its way to my back, massaging up and down, grasping and pulling the hair on my nape. As I kissed her, I knew this was rapture to an eternity of happiness. Ah! I am blushing, I'm ashamed to be this honest! But I don't feel guilty at all. The heat inside me draw her closer, crushing her body hard against mine, and not for once did I mind to check if one of them was awake to witness my confession. I shifted to land my lips on the skin of her neck, giving us both time to breathe, and as I tasted the skin, I gently nipped with my teeth, making her gasp.

I paused, my senses clouded with her essence, to stare at her face. I could not help but smile to see the reddish hue that caressed her cheeks, her swollen lips and her glassy stare. I traced the outline of her lips and her nose and cheeks, giving myself mental pats on the back for finally making a move. And she _did_ kiss back, which means that somehow, she accepts me... Right? "You indeed are dear to me, Fran… Don't you forget that."

Fran blinked and captured my hand into hers. "Truly, you are unpredictable, sky pirate. You are too crazy for your kind."

"Too crazy to fall in love…?"

"To do this form of affection with someone neither hume or viera," she said as we touched each other's faces, taking time.

I chuckled at her. "Where is the wrong in that, my love?" I kissed her quickly on the lips buried my nose against the crook of her neck and hair. "Haven't we abandoned this prejudice ever since we have worked together? What is wrong then, to infuse this togetherness with passion?"

"This one is too old for you, sky pirate…"

I squeezed her body as I embraced her with my form. "Just be honest, Fran. You do not feel the same way as I do for you." I drew my face from the drugging effect of her scent and gazed once again into her eyes.

"Not only are you out of your mind, you are also foolish."

I sighed in defeat. I wanted to let her go, but my body did not obey. Instead I kept her close, relishing the warmth she offered me. "Would it be that difficult for you to desire me in return?"

"Desire is such a strong word," Fran said. "You cannot feel that much for one who has been shunned by her kind…" She looked away. "I belong to nobody; I have long forsaken the Wood and the Green Word, you know that. You must understand that I no longer fear. What I concern myself about is you, being capable of such deranged proposal…"

I laughed, smoothing the white hair on her head. Slowly I traced the ebony-tipped ears, one of the many fantasies I have often day-dreamed about and she shuddered with unexpected delight. We were staring at each other -perhaps we were waiting and listening for each other. "Does this hurt, Fran, when I touch you like this? Are my caresses too much to bare?" I took one of her hands in mine, kissed it and gently guided it above the strength of my passion. My face in terrible heat, I whispered, "Feel how you punish this poor pirate, my love?"

The copper skin darkened into a very deep crimson, but she did not pull her hand away where I put it. She bit her lower lip and thus triggered my courage to pull her body even closer and let the stiffness make its presence known to the clothed heat between her legs. Daintily she moaned, closed her eyes as I lowered our bodies down to the dirt, letting her rest on top of me. I would never dream to dirty the pureness of her white mane. As my hands slid gently down to cup the soft, firm mounds, once again she took a deep breath, moaned and grasped the hems of my shirt. I squeezed tenderly and later was filled with a small amount of regret, hoping that she would not think that all I was thinking about was intercourse.

For a while we remained in that position, careful not to stir in the night. Perhaps everyone in the group trusted Fran's ability to guard over the whole party through the night that they appeared to sleep and dream so peacefully without making any sound. If ever they were awake though, what a show they must be watching! Hahahaha... For one supposedly usual night, this one was a break-through.

Content I was, to have her in my arms like this. I felt awed that she did not object to my embrace -maybe because she was still on top. Fran, as you probably know, is really an independent woman. Liberated, wise and damn too attractive for all men to resist, she must feel that her being on top is a good way of maintaining those characteristics. You would not know the relief and satisfaction I have of this moment. Do you know how many times has she turned away all kinds of men in the past? I've never seen one so close to her as I see myself now. Now I was smiling, but noticed too quickly when one of her ears twitched.

Immediately she sat up, straddling me on the waist, her eyes wide. Her hands were still grasping the cloth of my chest and as I stared at her like this -I could not help but realize the very erotic pose she was giving me. The hardness that seemed to have left was suddenly back.

"What is it?" I asked, quite breathless. When she motioned to stand up, I instantly held onto the small of her waist and raised a brow. "You plan to leave me like this -without knowledge of how you really feel?"

"You are too engrossed with that idea still, sky pirate," Fran said, staring down at me. Her hands held my wrists which still trapped her to me. "Haste not. I am still in the process of convincing myself that what you are implying is possible in this world."

I sighed. That was quite hurtful, wasn't it? Never had I been turned down by a woman before. Has she told me that Ashe the Princess was giving me the looks? Yet again -what painful irony this was! There were all those women who gave into him just because he was attractive and slick, the princess who doesn't even know half of who he was, and yet, this one, Fran, his friend and aide for as long as he can remember was still in thought to officially accept him! I closed my eyes, tried to think clearly.

"Yes, you should think indeed," Fran whispered. "Reconsider now, if you must."

"Yearning for you and your affections is never a matter worthy of second-thoughts. What I am in complete frustration now is the question of our partnership. Have you no trust of me, Fran? All these years, have you not developed even a minute of liking for me? Respect has been established between us, yes, but what about love?" I let go of her waist, lying helpless on the ground. "Are you that heartless…" My eyes widened when her face lowered to meet mine. Her hands framed my jaws as she kissed my lips. I responded at once, landed my hands at the bottom of her back where they itched to crush the soft flesh there once again. When I reached further down to hold the forming moistness, she stopped kissing me. "W-what's the matter…?" I demanded with aggravation.

"Balthier… we cannot. Not now," she spoke. "I am most sure that the Princess has feelings for you-"

"But its you who I-" she cut my words by placing a slender finger on my lips.

"To put the Lady's feelings in such depression we could not risk. Remember that though we care less about the world like you say we do, she is hope to many people. She is Dalmasca's new day."

I opened my mouth to speak but she kissed my lips to silence me. With such tedious speed she disentangled herself from me and huddled her knees against her chest. Without word I sat up, trying to ignore the pain on my lower region and crawled to sit beside her. As we stared into the open dark plains, I sighed. "She will find out eventually, you know."

"Most probably," she agreed. "But what I ask of you is time; though I have been with many men -the emotion I feel from you is new to me. I would not deny that what I feel right now, I am surprised, is also foreign."

"Then I will wait with anticipation," I replied. I turned to her and grinned. "Perhaps I should be on guard tomorrow night, do not you agree?" I mentally hoped that she understood. Surely I was looking forward to more kisses… So what if I had to wait? If we got away with kissing tonight, surely nothing would be that impossible tomorrow evening again, wouldn't it?

Finally, she responded. "Why not?"

* * *

I had to stop looking at him. His stare was enough to melt the entire blanket of ice that donned the mountains at Mt. Bur-Omasace. His fire was too much for me to handle and had I not been in the right mind, I could've accepted the challenge of this night. I would not just dare myself to do it tonight. Balthier probably is too honestly in love with me (that sounded too unearthly irrational) that he failed to realize that everyone was actually listening to him mutter all those… unstable yet sweet words.

But if ever we would rest on city some other night, waiting wouldn't be too long for the sky pirate… Mercy, mercy…

* * *

As I kept to myself in the darkness of the night, I honestly wanted to at least snort or grunt for what I've heard. So the popular sky pirate has a downfall, after all. Fran, it seems, was still uncertain of 'mixing it with passion' as Balthier stated. I could not blame her. Though I heard them getting more than embraces, I suppose it would not take long till the female would give in.

But who was I to understand? I have loved with passion only once. Who, you ask? Dalmasca, who else?

But the pleasure of the eyes do not miss to enchant me. Though I am still exceptionally strong for someone who had been locked up for years, there are several times that after a fight, I plunge my sword against the ground and sit down on the dirt, unmindful of the things around me. During those times, let me tell you, often has a certain blonde girl kneeled in front of me to check if I was doing okay. I am hesitant if she does it out of concern but my physical exhaustion turns into manly disturbance when her growing breasts are only but a few inches away from my face. I don't know but… I've always preferred blondes. Shall I wait for this maiden till she's legally right for courtship? Ugh. Think naught, Basch.

I sound like a maniac. I should probably go back to sleep. But I should see to it that Fran and Balthier do not dishearten the Princess. Perhaps the viera was right to put a reign on the situation.

Goodnight, Dalmasca, my feelings for you will always be true. Amen…

* * *

I've never really given girls any consideration. Of course I care about Penelo, but it seems there was a different kind of level of 'caring' that we humans are capable of. Though I did not really see them, its as if my ears could see everything they were doing. Fran's gasps were really weird to hear and I could almost feel my 'thing' react to it. My imagination tells me that Balthier most probably touched her somewhere? Did he actually touch the very obvious swells of Fran's rear? Hmmm… quite exciting, if you ask me.

But I do not like to touch Fran's rear, mind you! Though she looks pretty and young, I actually tried to do a little calculation of her age and boy! Who in entire Ivalice would actually know that she could be probably as old as a grandmother? Even older! I'm shivering with unwanted thoughts of being in Balthier's shoes. Maybe he really does love her like he says he does.

I don't have anything against old women though.

Okay, okay, I have to be honest. I don't like Fran's age one bit but I actually don't mind… Oh man, this is hard. Would I really tell? Haha. But you already guessed, haven't you? So yeah… I really can't help myself. There's just something my eyes do every time _she_ leads the party and we trail behind her like dogs. And every time she walks in front of me, my eyes quickly follow the movement of her thighs. Especially when we Hunt on the desert, my heart beats so fast when I notice how her long legs glisten with sweat. My 'thing' actually gets really hard. When that happens, I always make sure I'm at the most furthest end of the party to make sure nobody sees. Especially Penelo! What would she say? Ah, I couldn't imagine it! That would be too embarrassing! So I settle for the distance, my eyes glued to the shortest skirt I've ever laid eyes on, watching the back of her knees glitter with perspiration.

But hey! I'm not that dumb kid you think I am! I've so experience too, you know?! I'm not one to brag but… Penelo and I… we kissed in the past, actually. It was a childish thing then. It just happened. I really don't remember how and when but I'm sure we've kissed. And don't ever think I haven't seen a woman naked before! There was a time in the past when I had a bladder the size of a peanut and I rushed into the house and almost tore the bathroom door when there was this naked Penelo taking a bath. I was younger then so I turned away quickly and said sorry. She threw her soap on the back of my head though.

Though I was younger then, maybe thirteen or fourteen, I could vividly remember Penelo's nude body. Not that I'm fancying her the way Balthier does for Fran. Her breasts were small and she had few hairs on her you-know-what. Now that I remember, she did look kinda cute then. Her face so red while her body was soaking wet and her pretty blonde hair not in their usual kiddy idiotic pig-tails. I could not forget the warlike look in her eyes when I barged in the bath room. From then on, I knew I would never forget Penelo… and her girl body. Hahahaha… Penelo would kick my ass if she knew about this...

And speaking about ass… mine was getting excited for no reason and hmmm… I just know Princess Ashe's breasts are soooo big.

* * *

I want to giggle. Seriously. I was just so tempted to roll over my sleeping roll and laugh out loud. But I wasn't going to laugh out of mockery… I was going to laugh because of the oh so interesting situation! It was so cute and yet so funny at the same time! I knew my suspicions were right. I tried acting cute around Balthier before and he ignored me like he would pass on by a leper and when I observed his behavior since then, I just know he'd been eyeing too much of Fran's butt.

Awwww! It makes me feel funny! I feel something hot and warm inside my belly and now that I've heard them hold and kiss each other, my underwear feels so wet! I felt like I peed in my pants or something. But I didn't actually pee, I just… I don't know. You get it, don't you?

Oh… I wish that things would work out for the two of them. They do look good together. They're both cool people. A dashing sky pirate and a sexy viera… What more could they ask for? The oddness of it makes it more interesting, don't you agree? Oh well… I'm really weird now so excuse me.

Now that I think about it, I kind of envy Fran. Because deep down, I just know she also loves Balthier. She just built too many walls around her heart for protection so that she doesn't get easily hurt in life. Well, at least Fran did suggest that Balthier give her time. Sigh. At least… something was going on in the trip. Other than all the excitement of trailing behind these powerful people, I didn't realize I was in the mood for some sidetrack romance. The thought made me smile. Balthier and Fran belong with each other! The hell about the Princess anyway?

Besides, the Princess is a widow. If ever Fran's suspicions were true about the Princess' feelings for Balthier, Ashe's just probably blinded. Balthier, in my opinion, is what you can call a man _man_. Like I said, he's cool! His exterior is major succulent fruit for women and it is possible that Lady Ashe is just one of those women who crush on him for all the wrong reasons. So if there's anybody who deserves Balthier? I'd surely settle for Fran! After all, she knows Balthier more than any one of us does. Balthier is the first person to accept her as who she is anyway, right? Aww… the cute-ness of love.

Besides, Lady Ashe is quite a weirdo. Though she's driven with matters related to the throne and all those nationalism stuff, she's got her dark side. Yeah, yeah, of course I respect her and love her as I would a sister but come on! I've been with her quite long enough to come to such conclusions! With all due respect, don't you agree that the skirt is tooooooo damn short?! It just manages to cover up her you-know-what! And Rabanastre people say that royalty had a sense of decency and self-preservation.

Now I have to agree to Fran's suspicions. Now that I think of it, the Lady has been giving Balthier the 'smug' looks, the cold shoulder and all that 'I'm hard to get but you can get me' kind of looks. Because I have noticed that her conversations with Balthier were like a cycle, you know? Imagine this: They're having a normal and objective talk. Balthier sees Fran and walks to her and the Princess suddenly gives a cold remark and Balthier would of course snap back with a better comeback. Her coldness will earn Balthier's teasing and then so there goes the rest of the story…

Bah! Even Vaan checks her out! Once, I saw him getting something stiff below his belt and when I followed his gaze, I saw he was staring at her skirt! That skirt is a trap, I just know it! The idiotic male actually falls for that shit! It makes me insanely mad, I tell you! Why can't be Vaan be that ignorant fool he was years ago like when he saw me naked in the bathroom? Hmph… knowing him, he probably thinks my boobs are still the same size.

Duh?! PUBERTY?! Though I'm still in that transition from girl-to-woman, almost everyone of our friends gets an idea of how I've increased in size! I am larger now, I tell you! In fact, they gotten so much big that I had to wear something less eye-catching so as not to draw my friend's attention towards my chest. Especially that little boy Kytes, that pervert… Acting all brotherly and cute so he'll get the chance to embrace me and press his face against my bosom! Hmph… That son of a…

But Lady Ashe is a good woman to look at. She's sexy in her own way, not as scandalous as Fran though, hahaha… and if ever we go to a city, you would always see a man staring at her. And that skirt. Always the skirt. Ooooh, I'm sorry… I can't help but rant about the pink piece of rag. There was even a time when a vendor actually asked her out for a quick date. Sigh. Maybe attracting all sorts of men was her consolation for losing her husband that early. Yeah, that must be it.

But I really can't help but stare at Basch. At first, I'd always catch myself staring at the scar on his forehead. Then I stared into his eyes… Oh my moogles, he's sooooh attractive! His eyes are the sexiest thing ever! And the beard! Honestly, I've never been into bearded men before! But he looks so good it makes me want to… I don't know, kiss him and coo him like a baby! And he's so strong! Though his head isn't exactly proportional to his body, when his muscles flex with movement, oh… I just can vision how buffed up he must've looked like!

I wonder how it would feel to have him hold me. Oh I'm shivering! Basch is so much a gentleman, too… Not like that ignorant Vaan… If only he could see my body now, he'd finally realize that I have good enough a body and even smooth legs to wear a short, skimpy skirt! GRRR!!

* * *

Rasler, I am so tired. I do not even hear the things around me. I can hear people talking but I do not mind them. This body is too tired to complain and move. Would you ever imagine that I, the heir of the Dalmascan throne finding comfort on the cold earth? Never once have I imagined this… Oh, Rasler… Why have you left me for good? Your apparition is never enough to calm my heart. I am bleeding to death without you, my love. Ever since you had gone, my life had never been the same. No one knows I really exist except for these people who recognize me as a friend. I am torn, Rasler. If only you are my god, I would've prayed to you that you reincarnate yourself back to me. I wouldn't even mind if you were younger! For as long as we're together again, why would our ages matter? I love you forever, my husband.

But I know you probably loathe me now. I am sure that if you would've chosen to come back from Hades you would probably have our marriage annulled. My flirting with Balthier, my love, is not what bothers you, I know. You know I do not really desire him. What confuses me is my attraction towards one of your men…

Maybe I am falling for Basch because he is similar to you. I know, its wrong but still… Both of you have been servants of Dalmasca, our beloved. Both of you exude the graces of power and strength at the same time also could you give out kindness and unconditional loyalty. Oh Rasler, forgive me! I know that you think ill of me now… I am sorry but there is no one else to look up to. Especially not that Al-cid. I simply do not find him endearing. But Basch, I find too soft a spot in my heart. I have learned to accept him and… oh please… I do not wish to love him still…

It is too early, don't you think? Two years apart from you…

Oh Rasler, I would want to sleep. Goodnight. Please visit Basch in his dreams and tell him its okay to love me that he should infuse our togetherness with passion… Where did I hear that again…?

Rasler, I love you, Basch…

* * *

A.N. I love Fran and Balthier. I do not like Ashe. If i get enough reviews, i would do a next M-rated chapter (winkwink). ahehehhe... Please review!!! 


End file.
